Shego
Shego is a villain who frequently does battle with Team Possible. She frequently works with Dr. Drakken and apparently is under contract as his sidekick. Shego is known to work with other villains like Motor Ed and Senor Senior, Jr. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Physical Description Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely middling 20s. (Shego's exact age is unclear, through her appearance and mannerisms suggest that she is several years older than Kim. It is also mentioned that she has a child development degree.) Height: 1.1 KHU, or 5'9" (Estimated. All character heights on official model sheets are based on Kim's height, so she is exactly 1 KHU, all other characters have heights expressed relative to hers.) Weight: estimated 130 bs (58 kg) Build: Athletic Hair: Black, thigh-length, full-bodied Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Green, a side-effect of her powers Breast Size: Estimated at 36 D Ethnic Extraction: Unknown, most likely Caucasian, possibly Eurasian Personal History Family Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. Together, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of classic superhero teams. She became estranged from her brothers before she met Dr. Drakken. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire most often shown to be in the employ of Dr. Drakken although she has, on occasion worked with and for other villains in the show. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Most other people, she could take or leave: Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft". Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, as time goes on, however, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership going as far to bully her ‘boss’ into abiding by her wishes. Shego is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, it seems that part of the reason she tolerates Drakken’s antics is for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, he has used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens he replaced her in the role of sidekick with the alien, Warmonga. Despite their tumultuous past Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, in Go Team Go Drakken reveals that he considers Shego to be a member of his ‘evil family’. By the end of the series both seem to be more willing to interact on an emotional level though it is speculation as to whether or not their relationship is still platonic, familial, or amorous. Professional Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken, throughout the course of the show she has worked with: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has worked with the teen in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens". Romantic The closest Shego has come to romance is a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. Although she briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty and, for a brief time as Miss Go, Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships seemed to hold her interest for long. After the episode Graduation there is speculation on whether or not her relationship with Drakken had moved beyond professional. Talents and Skills Shego is talented in advanced martial arts. She has enhanced strength & agility and green-colored energy attacks, given to her by Team Go's superhero origin event, an accident involving a multi-colored comet. Metafictional Data In Miss Go, the "Good Shego" and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may stemmed back to their voice actors previously worked together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. External Links *Wikipedia entry on Shego Category:Villains